A River Runs Through It
by Joguy90
Summary: I can't stop writing these. All the guys ask someone out. Matt and Izzy duke it out


The Digidestined and their digimon sat by a river. The digiworld had been treating them quite well the last few weeks. The fluffy green grass blew around. Flowers grew by the river, and beutiful trees surrounded them. Izzy took his socks off and walked across the river. He sat down and turned on his laptop. 

"Izzy, why do you always spend time on your computer? Come do something with the rest of us!" said Tentomon as he landed by Izzy. 

"I like my computer! We're all just taking a break and resting anyway Tentomon." 

"No we're not! Everyone is starting a game of 500!" said Tentomon. 

"I'd rather jsut sit here and watch," said Izzy. 

Tentomon flew off to the game. Izzy quickly shut his laptop and watched the girls run back and forth across the grass. He smiled. 

"Who would want to play when they can watch? Great. Why did I play truth or dare last night? Now I have to ask out a girl! Well, I guess so does everyone else," said Izzy. 

Suddenly Mimi and Matt both tried for the ball. Izzy watched as Matt accidentally knocked Mimi over. He fell on top of her. He couldn't make out what they were saying but they were both smiling. 

"Get off of her," whispered Izzy. 

Matt got up and helped Mimi up. They both smiled. Matt dusted her off and they continued to talk as the ball was thrown again. 

"Flirt alert," said Izzy, "she ahs been acting strange to me lately. I need to ask her first. I know Matt is going to ask her out too. I need to get to that game!" 

Izzy ran across the river. The ball was thrown. Sora jumped into the air. Izzy looked down as she triped over a rock. 

"Time to make Mimi jealous," he whispered. 

Sora fell right back into Izzy's outstreched arms. He slowly helped her up. 

"Thank you, Izzy!" 

Izzy grinned and Sora walked away. Mimi smiled at Izzy and walked up to Matt. 

"Dang," said Izzy. 

Tai through the ball and Sora caught it. 

"Alright, game over. Sora wins. Time for lunch everybody!" said Tai. 

Izzy walked across the river again and took out a bag of berries he had collected. 

"Look at that Matt! Leave her alone! She dosn't like you!" said Izzy. 

All the guys ran over to Izzy. 

"Hey Izzy, lets split up and ask right after lunch," said Tai. 

"Listen, I doubt any of them will like me so I'm not going to ask," said Joe. 

"Come on, Joe!" said Matt. 

"Nope." 

The girls sat on the other side of the river. Suddenly Mimi pointed towards the boys. "Hey, they're pointing at me," said Tai. 

"They're pointing at me!" yelled Matt. 

"Whatever, they're pointing at me," said Izzy as he got up and walked across the river. 

The rest of the boys got up and slowly waited to see what happened to Izzy. 

"Let's give him some privacy," said Tai. 

Izzy walked up to the girls. He obviously liked Mimi but lately he had been eyeing Sora. 

"Ah...Mimi, can I talk to you, alone?" asked Izzy. 

Sora winked as Mimi stood up. 

"Sure, ok," said Mimi. 

Izzy and Mimi sat down behind a rock. 

"Mimi, I fell kinda weird asking you this but...well, I guess I'll just say something. Ever since we were transported to the digiworld, the first time, I've had kind of a crush on you and when I see you with someon else, like Matt, a few minutes ago, it just makes me really jealous. I proabably shouldn't tell you this but, the guys are all going to ask someone out and it kind of built up my courage to finally tell you this. I guess without both of us truly, really liking each other, I can't say I love you..." 

"Yes you can, Izzy. I feel the same way. The way you stay calm when we're all in danger, the way you can find out anything with that computer. You're just so smart. When you are thinking really hard, you're just so cute!" said Mimi. 

"I love your beautiful voice, Tai and Joe told me about how you sang and they said you sound great! I love your feminine, everything. I don't care if you complain, when you don't like something, I just think it's always a great reason that you complain. You're always so cute when you do,well, everything. I just like everything about you," said Izzy. 

"Oh, Izzy!" said Mimi. She put her arms around his back. She had never really kissed anyone before and she thought it was wierd to just touch lips. One of her friends told her to go top lip to bottom lip. Mimi had no idea what to do and hoped Izzy didn't either. She at first gently touched her top lip to Izzy's top lip. She soon got used to it and found it was a combination fo both types of kissing. Izzy slowly moved his tounge into her mouth but quickly brought it back when he felt her tounge. He felt a little uncomfterable with doing that. He put his amrs around her and ran his fingers through her hair. He moved his other hand down her back. Mimi figured she had to do something with her hands too. She hugged Izzy. He hugged back. They were both sitting on their bottoms and their necks began to hurt. Izzy got up, just barely pulling away from Mimi. He put one knee down and kneeled. She pulled away for a second. It made a small "smack" sound. She kissed Izzy again. 

"Mimi...well...that, was..." 

"Fun," panted Mimi. 

"I always thought I was stupid because I'm 14, 15 in a few months, and I didn't have girlfriend," said Izzy. 

"Me, too," said Mimi, "a boyfriend." 

"Well, I suppose we could watch the other guys try. It's Matt and Tai, competeing for Sor...a, uh-oh," said Izzy. 

"What?" 

"Nothing, I was just...I don't know," said Izzy. 

Tai walked across the river and sat down by Sora. 

"Uh, hi...Sora. I was just wondering. Well, you've always been such a great friend, and even before we went to the digiworld, in school...I," said Tai. 

"I know what you guys are doing. I feel the same way Tai, the way that you lead, and all." 

Tai was really nervous and his crest of courage started glowing. Sora looked down at her chest. Her crest of Love was glowing too. 

Matt ran across the river. Suddenly it started to rain. 

"Mimi, I have to go get my laptop, it's across the river. Then we can go under tree or soemthing and...uh, cuddle." said Izzy. 

"Ok," said Mimi. 

Izzy ran across the river. Matt didn't see Izzy but saw Mimi hiding from the rain, under tree. 

"Hi, Mimi. Listen, I don't know what Izzy said but I have to tell you something. You probably guessed what we're all doing. Mimi, ever since I first met you, I've really liked you. Over the time, I think I've grown to love you. Mimi, will you go out with me?" 

Mimi felt very sorry for Matt. She figured she'd give him a quick kiss on the cheek for his...bravery, and then say "sorry" and she's going out with Izzy. 

She quickly kissed him on the cheek and began to pull away. Matt took it the wrong way. He grabbed her and brought her close. He kissed her. Mimi was shocked. She tried to pulla way but Matt continued to kiss her. She hoped Izzy didn't come back soon. If he did come abck he'd probably tell him to get off, then Mimi wouldn't have too. Izzy put his laptop in his bag, along with his bag of berries, then he ran back over to Mimi. He found Matt. 

"What are you doing Matt?" asked Izzy. 

"I'm kissing my girlfriend!" yelled Matt, "too bad you didn't get one." 

"I did!" yelled Izzy. 

"Who?" 

"Mimi!" said Izzy. 

Matt rolled his eyes, "You wish." 

"Of, course I wish! I love her!" yelled Izzy. 

"Listen Izzy, I'm sorry that nobody liked you, but Mimi can only have one boyfriend-" 

"Yeah! Me!" said Izzy as he stepped forward. As Izzy put his foot on the ground, he slipped in the newly forming mud and fell towards Matt with his fists in the air. 

"A fight?!" yelled Matt, "it's already one!" 

Matt punched Izzy in the stomach as he fell. Izzy fell onto the ground. 

"There, I won." 

Izzy kicked Matt's foot, causing him to fall. He jumped onto top of him and punched him in the face. Matt lifted Izzy off him and kneed him in the groin. Izzy fell back onto the ground and spotted a prickly stick. He grabbed it and thrashed it in the same area Matt had just attacked. Matt screamed. He ran towards Izzy and grabbed the stick. Izzy kept kneeing Matt, trying to get him away. Izzy kicked him in the thigh and Matt spuna round, wacking Izzy in the arm with the stick. Small, sharp prickers stuck into Izzy's arm. Izzy screamed and ran. As he came up to Matt, he bent down. He slammed into Matt and quickly stood back up. Matt flew backwards into the river. Izzy ran in after him. Matt quickyl jumped back onto his feet an uppercutted Izzy back into the water. Izzy kcicked his foor up as high as it would go and hit Matt in the cheek bone. Matt felt his cheek. It was bleeding. He charged at Izzy. Izzy quickly grabbed a small log in the river and hit Matt's stoamch with it. Matt fell forwards, hitting his head on a rock and knocking Izzy backwards. Izzy knew that Matt had lost, but that he might lose now himself. Izzy fell abckwards and winced, hoping that he'd not hit a rock. "Bam!" Izzy looked around as Mimi started running towards him. He leaned his head back, and evrything went black. 

"Izzy, Izzy are you alright?" 

Izzy heard the familiar sound of Mimi. 

"Is...Matt, ok?" 

"Why are you worried?" asked Mimi. 

"He started the fight on accident. I shouldn't have fought back. When I saw him hit that rock, I thought he was going to die! Don't tell him I said that though," said Izzy. 

"I won't," said Mimi, "I think he already heard." 

Matt leaned over Izzy. 

"Hi, there. Mimi told me about what happened and I'm really sorry. You put up a pretty good fight." 

"You weren't so bad yourself," said Izzy, " damn, you can really hurt someone." 

Izzy looked at Matt's injuries. His knee was bleeding from when izzy tripped him. His pants were ripped from the stick. The back of his head had acut from the rock, and his back was scraped from all the falls. 

Izzy felt the back of his head. He felt the cut. he ran his fingers down the back of his head. The cut was about 3 inches long, but not too deep. Izzy was still catching his breath, he had been hit in the stomach quite a few times. He lightly touched his arm. It was full of small cuts from the stick. 

Suddenly the sun came out. 

Mimi looked up at the sky. A rainbow was forming. 

"Looks like it's going to be a beauitful day." 


End file.
